Rise of the Zeti
'Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti '''is the 7th episode of Season 2 of Super Plush Mario. It aired on December 26, 2015, along with its prequel, "Thanks for 100,000 Subscribers!". Synopsis This is the second part to the 100k special. Bowser managed to obtain some Zeti! Now time to stop Mario. Plot Bowser gathers up the Koopa Troop for a meeting to announce something, though before he gives it off, he wonders where Dragular was. Dragular has been on vacation for the longest time, but then finally returns, though twice as big as he was in the past. At first, Bowser was going to give Kamek a raise for making Dragular this big, but Kamek states that he naturally grown like this since it has been a few years, even giving off some more info that when a Dragular grows, they lose their ability to speak. Bowser then introduces another returning member: Kammy, whom reveals herself as Kamek's rival. In return for her coming back, she gave Bowser a present, which was a tiny space dragon by the name of Ridley. With some minions joining them, this gave Bowser an idea to find some new minions to join them as well. Boom Boom suggested that they'd always send out the Koopalings, but Trooper states that they are on vacation in order a break from the rest of their family. Bowser silences the conversation and asks the others what they think, which Chief Hammer Bro states about getting a giant elephant and letting it stomp on all the Mario Bros. This resulted in getting punched by Bowser though. Kamek then has the idea of hiring some new minions, let the Koopa Troop control them, and they can do the rest of their bidding, since Kamek doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Bowser agrees to the idea so much that he then sends out Kamek and Kammy to find some minions, much to Kamek's dismay. Bowser then lets the other minions stay, putting Dragular in charge while he's gone, and as such, Bowser throws the two wizards out, telling them not to come back until they found someone. The two magikoopas reluctantly work together to find some minions, with Kammy invading some of Kamek's personal space, which she doesn't know what it means. As such, the two decide to split up to find minions easier this way. Kamek tries to find something suitable for Bowser that would be considered as "dark and edgy and powerful", when he finally finds something to take it to Bowser. With Kammy, she tries to find something evil and rotten for Bowser's troops, when suddenly she spots Donkey Kong guarding a box in the Lost Hex. She then scares him away and sees what's in the box, which Kammy calls "cute and fuzzy", just as Bowser ordered, and returns back to the castle. Kammy then reunites with Kamek, who has found something good, but Kammy insisted she found something amazing, which Kamek doubts her like always. Kamek teleports back to the castle giving Bowser the good news of finding a new minion. However, the minion was revealed to be just a cottonee as Bowser blows it away towards Kamek, telling him to find something else that's more original as the cottonee flees. Kammy returns as well, telling him that what she brought back was some "cute and fuzzy" beings known as the Deadly Six. This captured the attention of the Koopa Troop (except for Trooper who was eating from a Froot Loops cereal box and Bowser had to call him to get his attention, and Greed was playing with the slot machine) as Kammy introduced them as "their worst nightmare". Greed sarcastically remarks at them for being some "Pokemon", which gives Kammy the idea to order Zazz, the wild one of the Zeti, to show Greed what he can do. Bowser interrupts Kammy as he says the EXACT same command as Kammy said, since he wanted it to make it look better. Zazz then agrees as he runs into Greed and beats him up for disrespecting him. Boom Boom gets suspicious of the Zeti, as well as Kamek who could think Bowser is replacing them. Trooper and Chief Hammer Bro reassure him that they have been his second in commands ever since they joined Bowser's army, noting he wouldn't just toss them aside like that. Bowser hires the Deadly Six, but Kamek thought that Bowser hated knock-offs of him, to which Bowser replies that Zavok is not a knock-off, but the leader of the Zeti. Kamek decides to walk off, but not before he sees Master Zik, which gives him some hope after all. Bowser then sends the zeti on their first mission: To find Mario, see what he's up to, and eliminate him. In addition, Bowser gives the rest of his troops the day off, to which Boom Boom agrees to. Chief Hammer Bro then gets suspicious as well, but Boom Boom states that there's a vacation involved, and Zazz and Zomom are sent out on their mission. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros. and the princesses are enjoying their time of relaxation, chatting about various things all the while Wario and Waluigi secretly spy on them, all because Waluigi wanted to see Daisy. Meanwhile Zazz and Zomom confirms their target as the two make their way where they reside. Their sudden entrances gives Luigi a shock. Three toads try to help out Peach and the others, but their strength was of no use for Zomom. Mario asks who or what are they as Zomom introduces themselves as a race of Zeti known as the "Deadly Six". Peach welcomes them in some fear, and Zomom wants to know where some food is around here. Wario holds up a banana, but then Zomom takes it from him, eating the banana. Meanwhile, Trooper and Chief Hammer Bro spy on the Zeti, seeing how they're making no progress so far and they send out Paragoomba to go capture the princess, since it's the time of the week again for Peach to be kidnapped. Fortunately, Mario easily defeats the Paragoomba and catches the princess. Zomom mistakes the paragoomba for an eclair, a chestnut or a sandwich. As he was about to eat him however, when Zomom says "sandwiches", this triggered a certain yellow orb to go after him, attack, and then states how no one takes his title as he leaves. Zomom then realizes that they have to kill the Mario Bros., but then they decide to kidnap them, with Zomom taking Mario and Zazz taking Luigi, must to the hammer bro's dismay. Peach was confused at the result, but she and Daisy decide to go and help save Mario and Luigi. Waluigi wonders what to do now, but Wario is sad that his banana got stolen. Back at the Koopa Castle, Zik and Kamek were talking about how they raised their leaders into what they became. While Kamek had to deal with Bowser at such a young age, Zik had to raise all five Zeti, which can drive him insane at times, with the exception of Zavok being the more sane one. How he managed to deal with them throughout his lifetime was with many years of meditation in his zen garden, which is also how he was able to live longer. Zor, as usual, was pessimistic that Zazz and Zomom don't have Mario and Luigi and they would have failed by then. Ridley decided to up his spirits a little bit by giving him some hope, but Zor declines it anyway. A bomb-omb decides to flirt with Zeena, but she declines as the bomb-omb explodes. Bowser congratulates Kammy on how this is the best plan they ever had, that to quote, they probably won't need Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Trooper, or the chief anymore. Kammy asks if he needed them though, but Bowser denies since with the Zeti on their side, they are unstoppable. Trooper and the Chief were disheartened by this, and decide to take their leave since Bowser didn't need them anymore. Zazz and Zomom come back with Mario and Luigi captured, putting them in a net that was immune to both fire and electricity, which was beyond Bowser's expectations as he was widely impressed by them. Boom Boom and Pom Pom check to see whats wrong with the koopas, to which they tell them the news that Bowser doesn't need them anymore. Since they just got here, they wonder why Bowser suddenly didn't need them anymore, and decide to stick with Trooper and the Chief until the end. As they make their departure from the castle, Trooper hopes that Kamek will be okay with the Zeti. Bowser, celebrating his victory with the Deadly Six, then wonders that now with the Mario Bros. out of the way, what should he do next. Zavok then decides for Bowser to simply relax, all the while they take control of his army for him. Bowser took it as him taking all the credit for everything they do, and happily goes to his way of relaxing. Ridley then decided to go fulfill Bowser's tasks, such as some television with 2,000 channels and some food. While Bowser waits, he goes to check how things are going. Zik excuses himself from Kamek, stating on how he has to go to the "bathroom". In reality, Zik was actually checking on Zavok, as he has successfully put Dragular under his control. All they have to do now is to get Bowser out of their way and they will eventually take over the army as they laugh. Kammy, overhearing some evil laughter, decides to join in, but as she was sidetracked, Zor came in and steals her wand, but since Kammy isn't too bright, she thinks she misplaced it again. Kamek realizes Zik has been gone for a long time and decides to go look for him. As Kamek heads outside to look for him, he sees Pom Pom, Boom Boom, Trooper, and Chief Hammer Bro outside with saddened looks on their faces. Kamek wonders what they're all doing here, but Chief Hammer Bro confesses that his real name isn't the Chief, but rather "Johnny". They then explain to Kamek that Bowser didn't need them anymore as to why they're outside, bored and hungry. Kamek tells them that that was a lie and they know it. He states that Bowser needs them just as much as Kamek needs a pedicure. Pom Pom appreciates Kamek's words, but they just don't feel welcome in Bowser's army anymore ever since the Deadly Six showed up. Kamek then gives his firm speech on how they will never be replaced. He states how Boom Boom and Pom Pom worked together like Butter and Bread (but Pom Pom wanted to be the butter in this case). He, Trooper and the Chief were the main trio for Bowser's army, like brothers in bond, sticking with him until the end. Kamek then explains how Bowser could be upset if they're gone before his eyes. It may not look like it, but later on he will be. Kamek then decides to organize a pep talk to get the rest of the gang's spirits back up. Meanwhile, Bowser was checking to see how things are going, when all of the sudden he hears Dragular's roar, who lunges at him and traps him within his coils. Bowser then sees that Dragular is under Zavok's control as he sees him walk towards Bowser, instantly knocking him off the platform with one punch. Back with Kamek and the gang, he concludes that this has all been a misunderstanding, as Bowser needs them more than ever. The troops feel a lot better with the pep talk, and the two decide to go help Bowser. That is before Bowser fell out of the top floor of the castle, where he was knocked out cold by Zavok. Kamek goes to help wake up Bowser, with the mention of him going to feed him soup, which triggers Bowser getting back up, as he hates soup. Everyone was thrilled to see that Bowser is okay, as he asks where have they been all this time. Trooper then realized that Bowser didn't actually replace them, even if he thought of it at first, but then he remembered the good things they did for him: being there when he needed them, being some of the commanders of his army, etc. Pom Pom then asks why Bowser fell out of the ceiling, to which Bowser explains that the Zeti threw him out. Then getting a sudden realization, Bowser asks Kamek to bring out a projection of Zavok, which shows him ruling over the Koopa Army and being the new ruler. Bowser looks at the wristbands and eyebrows on Zavok, which then he calls him a rip-off of him. They needed to get his throne back and fast, but there was only six of the Zeti and five of them. Kamek then explains they can stop him via the power of teamwork, but Bowser replaces it as the power of his awesomeness. Bowser calls in his clown car, which Cottonee comes to help him out with it. Bowser becomes impressed on how the cottonee saved their skins, but then he sneezes it away. The main five hop aboard the Clown Car and head to the throne where the Zeti are. As they arrive, they come up with their plan to stop the zeti and get the throne back. Bowser then sees Kammy, whom states that in a comeback, it was the worst plan she ever came up with. But Kammy then states while Bowser was planning to overthrow the Zeti, she managed to find a knight by the name of Polar Knight, whom had no idea how he got here. The Chief asks where Kammy's wand is, to which she states that she lost it. Kamek exclaims on how everything has to be up to Kammy to ruin everything, to which Kammy angrily responds by calling Kamek a "moran". The battle of the Deadly Six then comes into play as Trooper and Zazz duke it out, with Zazz going down in three hits. Pom Pom and Boom Boom then decide to fight Zomom, calling them fruit snacks as he made his way to them. Once again Zomom goes down in three hits. Pom Pom then decides to get the Mario Bros. out since they need their help, but not before being stopped by a controlled Dragular, who gives chase to Pom Pom as she leaves them there. Chief Hammer Bro and Master Zik then fight as well, with persistence in the Chief's eyes, knowing who he is. Master Zik puts up a challenge, but once more he goes down in three hits like the others. Kamek states how they used to go down in three hits in the past, but now, they go down in more hits. Trooper grabs hold of Dragular's tail and head, restraining them so he doesn't escape. Trooper then encounters Zeena, who's unsure of what to do, but then he remembered some advice from Red Knight: ''"Whenever you encounter a princess, always give her a kiss." ''As such, Trooper then kisses Zeena, which gives Boom Boom an opportunity to defeat her that way, but Trooper was having fun. Zor sees how they're actually trying to defeat them and decides to take action. He uses Kammy's wand to attack the Troops, putting up a challenge at first, but Kamek throws Ridley at Zor, knocking him out as Kammy retrieves back her wand. Kamek sees that there's one more Zeti to fight: the leader Zavok. Bowser and Zavok then engage their final battle as they put up a brawl between the two. As Bowser takes down Zavok, he decides to finish him off with one of his signature moves: The "Slamma-Jamma". Zavok swears to Bowser that they will meet again in the future one day, but Bowser won't let Zavok go anywhere as he orders Polar Knight to finish him off with a massive snowball as it runs into Zavok, defeating him. In addition, Polar Knight also snaps Dragular out of Zavok's control, freeing him and giving Pom Pom some time to breathe from the chase. Trooper asks what they're going to do now that the Deadly Six is defeated, and Kamek knows just what to do as he tells Polar Knight what to do with them. Meanwhile Peach sneaks in to rescue the Mario Bros. As everything returns back to normal, Bowser asks Kamek what he did with the Deadly Six. Kamek and Polar Knight actually put them back into the box where they came from and shipped them off to Dr. Eggman (who wonders what he has been eating in a transition), calling him an "egg-shaped weirdo". Bowser then gives Kammy off with a warning to never do anything like that ever again, or else she'll be sent to the Doom Cave. Kamek then makes the Cacophonic Conch for Eggman so he can keep them under control, thus beginning the events of "Sonic Lost World". Featured Characters * Bowser * Kamek * Chief Hammer Bro * Trooper * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Ridley (debut) * Kammy (debut) * Paragoomba * Zavok (debut) * Zazz (debut) * Zeena (debut) * Zomom (debut) * Zor (debut) * Master Zik (debut) * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Wario * Waluigi Transcript ''Rise of the Zeti/Transcript Trivia Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes